The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy
by FriedSquid
Summary: [OneShot]Squid get's kicked out of his home by his mother. Now he wonders if she really cares about him like he thought she did.


_AN: I do not own Holes. I don't own the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy either._

_First person POV so I wrote it like I pictured Squid would be saying it, sort of. This is my first fanfic that I've posted up here. I've been writing them for a while, but never really thought of posting them up. This is a One-Shot. I may explain more on the call that ZigZag sent him, I don't know. I wrote this like a long time ago. Well, not that long, only a couple months. I wanted to put it up but I wanted to get a good review on it from my friend which she said she liked it. And I also got a good review from this one kid who just happened to read some of it over my shoulder and she said it was nice. So, enjoy! Jamez_

**The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy**

After Camp Green Lake closed, the boys were sent back home and were assigned to see councilors. Most of them got to go back home and see their loving families again. Either that or they went to prison because of a long sentence that needed to be finished for a serious crime. Either of these choices, however, was not the same for me.

When I came home from Camp Green Lake, that long ride on that bumpy sorry-excuse-for-a-bus, my mom was still angry at me, was it for doing something stupid to get me sent to that hell hole or she was still blaming me for my dad leaving, I don't know. She kicked me out. Of course, she kicked me out a thousand times before. But, she always seemed to forget about the next day, and so I'll return to find her passed out on the floor or something. But, when she told me this time, it felt like she really meant it. Like she really wanted me gone.

I sure hope it was just the drunk in her talkin', even though she didn't seem that drunk at the time. It hurt more than ever to hear the truth in her voice. It hurt to hear those exact same words that she said to kick me out when she _was_ drunk. It hurt so bad.

When she usually kicked me out, I would sleep in the park. If there was bad weather, I slept outside our apartment door or down in the lobby of the apartment complex. Good thing our landlady is nice enough to bring me blankets when it gets cold. Sometime she would coax me to come and sleep in her apartment, but I always said no. Almost every week I would have to sleep in the park or in the lobby.

It has been two days since I have returned from Camp Green Lake. Two days since my mom kicked me out. Two days all by myself in an old abandoned park. I didn't go home yet. I'm too scared. If my friends were here they would think I'm on drugs or something for actually stating that I'm just the tinniest bit timid. But I'm afraid of what my mom'll do if I return. She sounded so sure that she wanted me gone.

I may go back tomorrow. I may go back the next day after that, or maybe, I just won't go back. She doesn't care, I know she doesn't, I just know.

_"She doesn't care."_

I sat on an old swing, swaying back and forth. I just sat there, swaying while I stared at the stars in the sky. Should I go back? Maybe, she won't be mad. Maybe, she's worried about me. Maybe, tomorrow I'll return to that old run-down apartment that I use to call home. If she's mad, then I ain't ever going back. It'll just be another stupid mistake that I've made. If she doesn't notice, maybe, just maybe, I'll stay.

She's probably sitting on the couch drinking, or passed out on the floor. I always wondered what it would be like if I was born into a different family. Would I have gotten into as much trouble as I did when I was a kid? Would I have met all my boys at Came Green Lake? I hope so. They're my best friends. Speaking of which, I wondered if Zig has called? Probably.

I don't know what I would do without D-Tent. I would have never met ZigZag, X-Ray, Armpit, Twitch, BarfBag, Caveman, Zero, or even Magnet. I never really like Magnet. He always stole my place in line. _MY _place! He could of stolen someone else's place, but no! Why me!? But, I have to admit, he does grow on ya. I guess when you dig holes in the middle of nowhere and you share a tent with six other guys you don't know, really takes effect on ya after a while. You can't live without them once they're gone.

Zig and the others always cared about me. Mr. Sir probably cares about me. On second thought, just thinking about Mr. Sir gives me the creeps. I never want to see another pair of cowboy boots again.

I wonder if my mom cares about me. I know I've thought about this many time before, but I never really thought it through. Well, she doesn't care for me. She doesn't do anything that involves me. She doesn't give me food or anything. Sometimes she supplies shelter for me, _sometimes_. Now is a pretty good example.

So, I guess she won't care if I come back. She doesn't give a crap about me. But, I wonder if she knows that I still love her even though I don't show it. I've never said, "Mom, I hate you" or anything like that. Of course, she says it to me lots of times. I'm only 16. I still depend on her. See, I'm a smart kid. Even though I didn't make the smartest decisions in my life or I say stuff without fully thinking it through, I'm still smart. I'm smart enough to realize what I need to survive alone. Lots of people now a day's don't know stuff like that. I know that I can't survive without her, unless I had friends that live around these parts of Texas. Which I don't. Not even D-Tent can back me up on this one.

The wind is starting to blow the leaves off of the ground. It blows hard enough to nearly knock my hat off, but I secure it on my head. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I shiver. It's cold. The swing beside me sways back and forth, a little softer than I had been earlier. I remember the last time I was here with my mom.

It was a long time ago, when I was around six. My dad had just left us. It was the last night I could remember that my mom was sober. She pushed me on the swing, the one I'm on right now, for a while. Then, she sat on the swing next to me.

"We don't need him. We don't need him."

She seamed to chant that for a while. It was hard to tell if she was sayin' that to me or herself. Apparently, we did need him. He was the only thing that stopped mom from drinking. She lied. I knew she was lying. Even when I was growing up, she used that chant like voice when she was lying.

So, maybe everything she said was a lie. She's been lying to me ever since that day, so why should she stop now? So she probably was just lying when she said she wanted me gone, right? Right.

So, maybe she loves me.

Maybe she misses me.

Maybe she regrets everything she said.

Maybe she'll stop drinking.

Maybe dad'll come home.

Maybe I'll go back to her tomorrow.

And maybe the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy are real.


End file.
